


Sweet Like Honey

by seafogs



Series: Honeymooning Alone [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, F/M, Self-cest, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafogs/pseuds/seafogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when minseok meets a girl in a bar, he didn't really think it would be someone who looked exactly like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Like Honey

_Why did I have to bring a small car with me the one time I didn’t think I’d be able to pick someone up from the bar,_ Minseok thinks, his fingers fumbling with the keys to his car. In retrospect, he’s already had his fair share of fucking and getting fucked in his tiny car. It’s not the easiest, but it still gets the job done. When he said the same thing to the girl he met in the bar, she snorted, thinking it sounded like a sleazy car commercial one would usually hear on TV past midnight.

He initially met his twin in a bar, of all places. It’s not the place he’d usually end up in when he wants to meet someone new, or at least fuck someone new - for a change. This, though, had his mind running in different tangents when his twin had introduced herself.

They shared the same name, that much is true. Obviously, Minseok took it in stride. The two of them had been dressed differently, however, so that was one thing that set them apart. He was wearing a pastel bomber jacket, copious amount of piercings on one ear, and his hair had a soft shade of pink. His twin had an angry shade of red as her hair colour, sporting darker makeup around her eyes, and her lips were gently adorned with a lip ring. The more Minseok focused on his twin’s lip ring, the more it got him involuntarily biting his lip in adoration.

“I don’t suppose you’re here for drinks, aren’t you?” Minseok said, addressing his twin who had been too busy admiring the other people in the bar.

His twin stays quiet, glancing back at Minseok every few seconds or so. “Your car.” Her voice is deadpan, almost impossible to hear from the bar’s loud music.

“Excuse me?” he replies. He unwittingly leans in closer towards her, causing her to back away in reflex. “You said something about my car?”

Almost instantaneously, she pulls him up from his seat and drags him out to the back door of the bar. While Minseok had no idea the place had another way out, he tries not to make anymore unnecessary comments when he shoves him across the parking area - an obvious sign she wants him to lead her to wherever his car is.

“Let me just--!!” Minseok’s twin pulls at the door handle at the same time he manages to unlock the car, causing her to shove him right in the cramped backseat of the vehicle. His twin sits just beneath his sternum, her long arms reaching for the latch on the front seat to lock all the doors.

“Thank goodness the windows are tin--” His twin places a finger on his lips, silencing him. Minseok can almost smell the freshly-applied nail lacquer on her nails; the fumes disorienting him slightly. “Do you ever stop talking?” she whispers, leaning down on Minseok, her lips ghosting along one ear.

Shivering slightly, Minseok never bothered to take a good look at what his twin was wearing; his eyes were admittedly too busy admiring the lip ring hanging on one side of her lips. The chain hanging off from the accessory found itself stationary on Minseok’s neck, the cool metal leaving goosebumps in its wake. His twin was in a short skirt; if she wasn’t cautious enough, one movement would have exposed her entire being. The rough sensation of her stockings could be leaving indentations on his ankles right now, but he doesn’t want to think about that, at the moment.

His twin’s hands are adept and quick at taking off Minseok’s belt and jeans, the sounds reverberating off the otherwise silent car. She lowers herself down on Minseok’s briefs and in an instant - he knows she isn’t wearing anything underneath the skirt. Her finger still hasn’t left Minseok’s lips when he struggles to comment, “Holy shit.” She’s already leaving small bites along his ear when he hears her laughing, the sound oddly different from the way she talks. Her laugh seems to take more of a lighter tone, compared to her voice that comes off too deep for a female to usually have.

“Since I could totally pass off as you, I’ll do this for free,” she says, licking a stripe along the back of Minseok’s ear. The fact that her tongue is so cold against his burning skin is already irritating him to no end. Minseok wants to ask what on earth that comment meant, but she might probably not give him a direct answer.

The longer she sat on his briefs, the easier she felt Minseok’s cock leaking pre-come by the minute. His briefs are soaked when she tries to pull them down slowly, Minseok softly hissing at the moist sensation on his skin.

“Just get on with it,” Minseok whispers, but his twin doesn’t seem fazed by the comment, judging by how she’s giving him a gentle look despite all the teasing. “Oh god,” he says, exhaling loudly.

“What was that?” She asks, using an innocent tone on him, for a change. “What did you want, Minseok-ah?”

When he tries to look up at her, he didn’t expect to have his twin holding his cock so effortlessly; already hard and curling towards his stomach. When she sees him staring, she gives his cock gentle strokes, her fingers running up and down slowly on his shaft; the pre-come leaking out from the tip glistening his member. “Please,” he whispers.

She leans over to him, their lips closer to one another’s. He doesn’t have to struggle to see the dark makeup up close; the moonlight just outside giving him the right amount of light he needs. His twin’s face is illuminated in all its glory it leaves him speechless for a moment. “I want to hear you _b e g_ for it,” she says, addressing his lips. When Minseok tries to sit up and capture her lips in a heated kiss, she immediately sits right up, laughing at him for his failed attempt.

Minseok groans in apparent indignation, but his twin quickly makes up for it when he feels her warm mouth taking in his cock all at once. Her tongue runs down to the underside of his cock; all the way back up to tease the tip. All the slurping sounds he can hear are only adding to the myriad of sensations he feels right at this moment. He visibly shudders when he feels her face right on his crotch; her nose pressed firmly on his pubic hair.

When she releases him with a soft pop, Minseok whines at the loss of contact. “You were saying?” she chided. Minseok hadn’t said anything ever since she said she wanted him to beg for it. In fact, he couldn’t say anything because of how good her mouth felt on his cock. He admits he hasn’t fucked anyone in so long the sensation has already become foreign to him. Because of his twin, however, he might have to change that.

Her hold on his shaft remains gentle, even when Minseok begs that he wants to feel the walls of her cunt closing in on his cock. She easily obliges to the request, her hand guiding his cock into her slick entrance, no doubt caused by Minseok’s unintentional whining and groaning. When Minseok hears her softly moaning from the contact, his hips respond with an immediate jerk that gets the car shaking in response.

His twin holds Minseok down with both hands, trying to calm him down with all the involuntary jerking he’s making. “Stop,” she says. He does; she takes the lead in riding him instead, her thighs lightly coming in contact with his own, creating audible slapping sounds. When they’ve managed to set a pace out of all this, his twin pulls at one of his hands sprawled on the side, and guides it to her clit. He doesn’t need to be guided to know what has to be done at this point, his fingers deftly moving against her sensitive area; in return, she’s the one begging for him to continue, their actions increasingly becoming more erratic by the second.

She eventually comes, but she doesn’t say anything to him about it. He only feels her walls caving in on his cock even further, causing him to follow suit. With both of them spent, she falls carelessly on top of Minseok, the latter laughing at how this whole rendezvous had to end.

“You know,” he drawls, running a finger along her crimson locks, “this isn’t such a bad idea, don’t you think?”

His twin laughs in response, and in turn leans in to face him, giving him a small peck as a gesture of affection.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, the new teasers were begging for something like this to be written. Selfcest is one of my fave kinks; I just didn't think I could do it justice. Also, I can never seem to write good porn to save my life. You're a horrible enabler, Mika, you know that?


End file.
